


The Will of The Pattern

by Johmega



Series: How It Might Go [2]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johmega/pseuds/Johmega
Summary: In which Fortuona attempts something Min warned her against.
Relationships: Mat Cauthon/Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag
Series: How It Might Go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Will of The Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a short one, but it packs a punch.

From the first time she’d looked at Fortuona, Darbinda had an odd expression on her face. One she’d never seen. Whenever, the Doomseer was looking at her, there was a…. grimace about her. Something she saw around her, an omen perhaps? Whatever it was, judging by her expression, it certainly did not bode well for the Empress. Well, if she didn’t want to speak about it, then there wasn’t much she could do. Every time she thought of trying to force an omen out of the woman, what she said in the tent those months ago reared its head in her mind.  _ “Try it. Let us see how the Pattern treats you, Empress, if you torture the bearer of omens.” _ She didn’t really want to find out what would happen unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Several days later, it got to the point where she couldn’t stand  _ not _ knowing. “Darbinda, what do you see around me? Clearly it’s something new, and something important.” As if anything she saw around people was trivial, ha! Darbinda just shook her head. “I don’t know what it means, and that means it might not happen,” she said. Right, if she didn’t know what an omen meant as soon as she saw it, it could possibly be avoided. But if she did…. then it was set in stone. Nothing anyone did could change that fate. She continued, “and I have the feeling that if I tell you, you’ll know what it means. You Seanchan always know what the omens mean, and then once you tell me, I’ll know, and then it's going to happen.” Fair enough, she thought at first. Except, wait. “It concerns me, and by the look on your face it's something grim even if you don’t know what exactly. Doomseer, what do those eyes of yours see?” Darbindas eyes narrowed, her mouth opening again, “Fortuona, I’m sure of it. It’s something bad, and if I tell you it  _ will _ happen. I want to avoid that, and I know you do too.” That was true, though despite it, she still wanted to know. Was it possible that Darbinda was holding something back? A Truthspeaker wasn’t supposed to do that. Wasn’t  _ allowed _ to do that. Was she lying, betraying what trust they had? … it was possible. 

Acting on this new suspicion, she signed to Selucia, who then spoke, “The will of the Empress is that the Truthseer be taken to the Empress’...  _ personal _ chambers.” At this, two Deathwatch Guards moved towards her. “Fortuona DON’T!” she screamed. Her eyes widened, and a shiver passed through her body. “It’s too late now,” she whispered hoarsely. As soon as the pair of Guards laid hands on Darbinda, they dropped to the floor like mannequins cut from the string. Fortuona felt something shift within her belly.  _ Light, the child! _ she thought in a panic. Something had happened to it. Her eyes locked on the other woman, and she spoke. “The omen. It was a single feather, white and bloodied.” An omen foretelling a failed childbirth. So this was what she got for attempting to torture the bearer of omens. Two dead Guards, and an omen that could’ve been avoided -should’ve been avoided- coming to fruition early. The Wheel weaved as the Wheel willed, as this land said it, and today the Wheel willed death. 

**Author's Note:**

> From the start I'd wanted to make a fic like this, but the miscarriage part only came into it after I realized Tuons (who, if you may recall, was pregnant at the end of the series) child was mysteriously absent from What the Oath Rod Does. This was the solution for that. Also realized that I didn't really give Selucia anything to do in that one either, so here she is, doing just one thing. I'll have to come up with something more for her to do in another fic.


End file.
